Pride month one-shots!
by reynasmajesty
Summary: i'll be writing several one-shots this month, in honour of Pride month, of course. it will have some campers, from both CHB and Camp Jupiter, a few gods, and maybe some non-canon ships. each chapter is a one-shot. Happy Reading and Happy Pride Month!
1. Solangelo

**Hello guys! I'll be doing a fanfiction a day for pride month 2018! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Read and Review!**

Solangelo:

Dear reader, it's me Nico di Angelo, right now I am narrating to you the story of my first kiss. But before that, let's get into some backstory. Now, being a son of Hades, I was used to being alone, plus I am Gay, now don't judge me, I am from the 1940's (don't ask long story) at that time, you couldn't even say something like this out loud, it was considered a mental illness, or at the very least, a phase, so I wasn't used to being so open about it, let alone have a whole month dedicated to people like me. And now, for clarification, IT IS NOT A MENTAL ILLNESS OR A PHASE [shut up solace, you are no one to tell me to not yell]. Pride month was born out of the needs to educate our fellow humans, that this is normal, acceptable, and no less than being heterosexual. Who wants to be heterosexual when you can be homosexual? Huh. So this year, everyone at camp is sharing their stories, you are up for a lot of letters and emotions dear reader.

Now, we are getting off track here, let's start narrating my story, the story of my first kiss.

It had been three days, three days I was in the infirmary, I felt like I would never get out, and that this is how I would die, surrounded by sick people and the smell of antibiotics, and a very hot son of Apollo (don't tell him I said that). He had refused to let me out, even after my numerous escape attempts, he had gone as far as banning Jason or any of my friends from seeing me. Can you believe that? (They still snuck in from time to time, but keep it a secret, dear reader)

Just then, I heard the doors open, I was pretty sure it was Will, so I didn't bother to get up from my bed.

"Nico?" Will asked.

"Right here, I doubt I could go anywhere right now, Solace, thanks to you" I said, finally getting up from my bed. Will grinned and sat down next to me.

"Which is why I am here," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, you have been here for around three days, and you seem fine enough to leave, so, I guess you could go now…maybe, if you want to," he said, he looked like a sad little golden retriever at that moment, begging me to not leave him alone [yes, Will, I just compared you to a golden retriever, now shut up and let me finish].

"Okay…" I said, in all truthfulness, I didn't want to leave Will alone, but I also really wanted to get out, so I got up from my bed, grabbed my leather jacket that was on the chair and got ready to leave.

"Sit back down, di Angelo," Will ordered. I gave him a questioning look and he said, "I have to explain some stuff." I sat back down next, next to Will.

"There, are a few rules before I let you out of here, listen carefully, it won't take me long drag your sorry ass back here," he said. Ouch, Will could be mean when he wanted to, also, I do not have a sorry ass, and my ass is far from sorry.

"Fine," I said. He grinned at me, showcasing his perfect set of teeth; I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, absolutely no shadow travelling-"

"HELL NO!" I said, who was he to tell me to not shadow travel? How else was I supposed to get somewhere?

"Well, if you don't want to abide by my rules, you are not getting out of this room, also you do realize why I am telling you to not shadow travel right, Nico?" he said. Now, I don't want to admit it, but he was right, I was in no condition to shadow travel again, at least for a month. Getting the Athena Parthenon here to camp had taken its toll on me.

"Fine, fine, I'll abide by your rules, Solace," I said, I didn't mean to sound so…frustrated, but it came out like that.

"Okay, next, you are not going to miss any meals, please Nico, I know it's hard, but you really need it, please, at least try, for me?" he said, he looked so sincere, and so worried, I couldn't say no, at least I could try. In the infirmary, Will had literally not left my side until I finished my plate, which usually took a long time, but that guy had a lot of patience.

"I'll try, okay," I said, and tried for a small smile, now usually people go all crazy when I smile, like come on? Can I not smile once in a while? Stupid humans. I was thankful when instead of going crazy, Will responded with a grin bigger than mine, have I ever mentioned how hot he looks when he does that?

"That's pretty much it, Nico," he said, and smiled at me again. "Oh wait, one more thing." He leaned in kissed me, right on the lips. "Now, you can go."

I was too stunned to even respond, so instead of walking out of the infirmary, I sat on the bed for a solid minute, trying to remember my name, I didn't even as much as see Will grinning at me and trying not laugh, which was very rare, usually Will had all my attention, don't tell him I said that, I'll have to kill you if you do.

"Did you just kiss me?" I asked in a very small voice, which I had not intended.

"Yes, yes I did," he said.

"Do it again," I said, trust me I surprised myself too when I said that.

Will leaned in and kissed me again, this time much more passionately, and I kissed him back.

 **REVIEW! GUYS! PLEASE?**


	2. Theyna

**Hey! Here's a Theyna one-shot for you'll! Hope you'll like it! Leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews, and if you wanna see certain couples leave that in the reviews too! I love you'll!**

 **BURNING MAZE SPOILERS! BURNING MAZE SPOILERS! BURNING MAZE SPOILERS!**

 **Read and review!**

Theyna:

The first time I saw her, was at her brothers funeral, screaming, crying, cursing, she was a mess. I would have been too, if I didn't have the whole New Rome looking up to me. In my heart, I was angry, I was mad, at the gods, for doing this to us, to Jason, to Thalia, to all of us, but I kept quiet, for one word like such from my mouth would throw the whole city into chaos.

There were rumors, that Thalia had left the hunters, I couldn't see the tiara she wore on her forehead any more. I wondered how she was still alive. How and why had Artemis spared her life? Never once in my life had I heard of hunters leaving Artemis, alive. The answer to why she was alive was quiet obvious, but at that time I didn't see it, there was simply too much going on for me to pay attention to the obvious.

All I saw was a beautiful black haired girl, her electric blue eyes burning with rage and sorrow like I had never seen before. She was literally giving off sparks of electricity from her body. Above our head, the sky and clouds had darkened, dark enough for them to resemble Zeus' soul.

She stood by her brother's grave for a long time; silent tears streaming down her face, her eyes never once left the grave. Slowly, one by one, people stated to leave, some paid their last respects to the former praetor and son of Jupiter. Some simply left. But she didn't, and neither did I. I stood around 15 away from her and Jason's grave, watching. Watching as the dark clouds overhead started pouring rain strong enough to destroy entire fields, lightning sparked in the clouds, thunder roared so loud I flinched at the first roar. I was fairly certain the weather was reflecting her emotions.

I stepped closer, even in the heavy rain I could make out the tears running down her face, her chest heaved with broken sobs as she mourned her dead brother.

"Thalia," I said, and cautiously approached her, I wouldn't admit it but she terrified me.

Slowly, she looked up at me, her blue eyes that once sparkled with joy, were now bloodshot and hazy, but still very visibly angry. She was trembling from head to toe, her cloths were soaking wet, clinging to her body, she had discarded her leather jacket and wore a tank top printed with words I couldn't quite make out in the storm. Her short pageboy black hair was glued to her forehead. She held my gaze, he blue eyes bore into my soul, asking me to step up, but I was too afraid to do so.

After what felt like a long time, the sparks flying from her hand decreased, the storm started to subside, slowly, but steadily, as if she was no longer strong enough to hold it. Her sobs became heavier, by the time the storm subsided and the sparks stopped flying. She was on all fours on ground, sobbing. I ran forward to help her.

She fell back into my arms and sobbed even more, she screamed and cursed louder than ever before, cursed the gods of Olympus, cursed Apollo, cursed Piper, cursed the daughter of Demeter, who were no doubt sitting somewhere, happily, without any idea of the lives they had destroyed and the hearts they had broken. She cursed some more, triumvirate, Jason for going with them and not thinking about her. I held her in my arms for what seemed like eternity. Until her sobs and cursing were replaced by silence and soft breathing.

Finally when I lifted her head from my shoulder, I saw her fast asleep, even in sleep her features held sadness, her brows were knitted together and her mouth was slightly open, her skin was red form all the crying and sobbing. She was murmuring something I couldn't make out, but I caught words like 'Jason' and 'no'.

Looking at her, in that moment, I swore that I would get her out of this mess, no matter what it takes. She deserved better, after everything she had done for the gods and all she had suffered, she deserved every happiness in the world. And I would do everything in my power to give her that.

 **Review!**


End file.
